


A Little Bite

by mostladylikeladythateverladied



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostladylikeladythateverladied/pseuds/mostladylikeladythateverladied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RinTori Week 2014 Day 3 - First Kiss<br/>Rin's life is struggle. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bite

Most first kisses were not this difficult. However, most people do not have shark teeth.

Usually, Rin was fond of his dagger-like teeth. They intimidated people, particularly potential suitors for his sister and, recently, for his new boyfriend.

But they made kissing a pain. Literally. The last thing Rin wanted was to bite his boyfriend’s lips off. Or worse bite his…other stuff off. Dating was more complicated than Rin had anticipated.

So he resolved himself to the ultimate humiliation. Asking for help.

“I wish I could help, Rin, but I don’t have any experience with that myself. I wish I could give better advice than this, but I think Nitori will be happy with you no matter how your first kiss works out.”

“Just go for it, Rin-chan! A little bite never killed anyone! Who knows? Ai-chan might turn out to like that sort of thing.”

“I don’t care about your love life.”

“A first kiss is a beautiful and vital part of a relationship! It establishes the chemistry, the passion two people have for each other! Will they throw themselves into the act, letting reason go in favor of passion, or will they shyly meet, blushing and embarrassed, yet left wanting more? Ah, what beauty!”

“I’ll help you out if you give me pointers for dating your sister, Captain! Agh, that hurts!”

“So, you finally grew a spine and nabbed Nitori for yourself, eh? Looks like ickle Rin is growing up.”

His friends were useless.

His sister was even more useless.

“Brother, I’m so happy for you! I had almost completely given up hope on you! You’re so grumpy, and broody and obsessed with swimming I thought no one at all would date you. Nitori has his work cut out for him.”

It was ultimately Nitori that initiated it, having gotten sick of forehead pecks and Rin turning away, making his kisses land on Rin’s cheeks.

Having had enough, Nitori gripped his senpai’s face, turned it forward, and planted his lips on the other boy’s mouth.

Rin couldn’t stop the moan that bubbled out from his throat. It wasn’t a perfect kiss, not by far. Nitori was pressing in too hard and their noses had bumped together, but none of that mattered. He was kissing Nitori, and that was _spectacular_.

It was fireworks in a gazebo under a rainbow with no rain. Which proved to Rin he had to stop watching rom coms with his sister.

Nitori pulled away and smiled in smug satisfaction, having finally stolen a kiss from his senpai after weeks of attempts. His opened his mouth to ask if Rin enjoyed the kiss, but was abruptly cut off by Rin assaulting his mouth.

It wasn’t much later that Rin discovered Nagisa had been completely right.


End file.
